


Dogs and Deviants

by katheyroyals



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a deviate who likes dogs, K-9 unit, M/M, Police dog AU?, i dont know what to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katheyroyals/pseuds/katheyroyals
Summary: Connor was reassigned to police dog unit and he and Hank bond over their love for their dogs.





	Dogs and Deviants

Connor stood outside the Detroit Police Station, leash gripped in his hand. At the end of it was his partner in law, a female German Shepard he named Ada.

Ada sat patiently, waiting for Connor's next commands. The android's LED spun blue before he nodded to himself.

"Let's go, Ada," he said and started forward. Ada stayed right at his side, the leash slack the whole time. Connor stepped up to the reception desk. "Hello, I am here to see Captain Fowler," he greeted. Connor pulled out his old badge, holding it up for the human woman to see.

"The new canine unit?" She asked and Connor nodded, puttinf his badge away.

"Yes, my name is Connor," he introduced. His companion barked once from the floor and they both looked down at her. "And this is my partner, Ada." The receptionist smiled and nodded.

"Go right in, you'll spot Captain Fowler's office through the glass walls," she said and Connor nodded, heading through the gate and into the precinct.

Connor took note of every desk and each officer in this area. Connor also found he wasn't the only android here. Even moreso not the only RK model.

"Connor?" The 900 questioned from his desk.

"Nines. It's been a while," Connor replied. Nines' partner, Detective Gavin Reed from what Connor's scans revealed, raised an eyebrow.

"You know this prick?" Gavin asked.

"Detective, please. We've been over this. Androids are not tin cans or plastic pricks. We have feelings, please be more considerate," Nines nagged before standing and approaching Connor, looking down at Ada as well. "I apologize for Gavin's behavior. He can be a bit vulgar at times. So you are the Canine Unit Fowler said was being moved here." Connor nodded, looking down at Ada who was sniffing Nines' leg.

"Yes. Though I'm not sure why, considering an advanced detective model is stationed here already. A K-9 Unit isn't really necessary, but it is part of training as well. Ada has only ever seen the K-9 training grounds." Nines knelt down and Ada sniffed his face before licking his chin. "She likes you." Connor smiled. Nines pet her shoulder and smiled as well.

"Well, Captain Fowler is yelling at Lieutenant Anderson right now. You will be waiting a few minutes."

"What has the Lieutenant done to get yelled at?" Connor found himself looking towards the office, seeing Fowler standing and ranting at who was no doubt the Lieutenant.

"Novel sized disciplinary folder. He has some behavioral issues, but is a dectorated officer, Fowler refuses to fire him. Hank Anderson, if you decide to search him up." Connor looked up when the door to Fowler's office opened. The Captain leaned over the railing and looked over at the RKs and Gavin.

"Oh, good, dog unit is here. Reed, Nines, take him with you to this next scene. Damn forest preserve has some lost hikers out there. One was murdered," Fowler said.

"Why do I have to take this Nines look alike?" Gavin snapped, but got no answer. The detective groaned and stood, grabbing his keys. "You're cleaning any mess that mutt makes in my car." Gavin glared at Connor.

"Detective, I have my own vehicle better equipped to travel with Ada," Connor informed him and Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever."

~oOo~

Connor stood at the site where the murder victim was found. He scanned everything out of habit. A 23 year old female. Ada sat beside Connor, waiting for instructions. There were scent source items waiting in evidence bags for Ada when the search was ready to begin. It looked as though the victim had been shot with a hunting rifle.

"Seems rather unusual for hikers to have a hunting rifle," Connor voiced and Nines nodded.

"Indeed. I have made note of it already. Do be careful when you head out there with Ada," Nines requested and Connor nodded. He took one of the bags holding the scent source and knelt down to Ada's level. He opened the bag and she sniffed right away.

"Good girl. Let's find these hikers. Search," Connor commanded and the German Shepard dropped her nose to the ground, sniffing around. Connor unclasped the leash from her collar and watched for a moment.

Ada moved at a moderate pace, Connor close behind her. He was on his own with Ada, his gun at his hip for protection. They ended up off the trail and into the wilds of the forest. Connor kept his ears sharp in case the shooter or a predatory animal got close.

Ada stopped suddenly, head up and staring at something before growling and taking off at a run. Connor ran after her, hearing someone yelp in pain before the usual sounds of a human being mauled by a dog reached Connor's ears.

Connor drew his gun and came to the small clearing where a man holding a rifle had his arm being yanked around by Ada, two women sitting a few feet away with their hands bound and their mouths taped closed.

"Detroit Police! Drop the gun and get on your knees!" Connor shouted. Instead, the man pulled a hunting knife and drove it into Ada's back before shooting Connor right in the chest.

"Fucking androids!" The shooter cursed once he saw Connor's blue blood. Ada had yelped and released the shooter when he stabbed her. Connor shot the man in his shoulder, making him drop the rifle.

**Warning. Thirium Levels critical. Seek assistance immediately.**

Connor ignored the red flashing and twenty minute timer he had before immanent shut down and hurried forward to handcuff the shooter.

"Connor!" Nines voice called out. The 800 couldn't respond, choosing to preserve what little energy he had remaining. Nines pushed through the brush and hurried forward. "Connor! Oh rA9 are you alright?" Connor only shook his head.

"Eighteen minutes to shut down... help..." Connor choked out. "Help Ada..."

~oOo~

Connor sat inside of the kennel Ada was place in at the vet office, stroking her brown fur as she rested. Nines and Gavin had hauled both dog and trainer to medical care immediately. Ada had minor surgery to stitch up a collapsed lung and the obvious hole in her back, but Connor had high hopes she would recover quickly.

Connor had biocomponents replaced and his chassis repaired. He was lucky android Thirium Pumps were located between what in humans was the ribs. Else the shot to his chest would have caused immediate shut down. He didn't want to put Ada through that. Each new body probably had a different smell and he didn't want her to lose trust in him.

Footsteps approached and Connor looked up. He scanned the newcomer and Lieutenant Hank Anderson's file came up. "Uh... hi." Hank greeted.

"Hello, Lieutenant. Forgive me for not being as respectful as I should be..." Connor mumbled, looking back down at Ada, resting a hand on her head that laid on his thigh. Hank pulled up one of the stools in the room and sat down.

"How long have you worked with that dog?" Hank asked.

"The Revolution ended five months ago. I was assigned to the K-9 unit the day after. I... was sent by Cyberlife to hunt the devients. Markus drove me to deviate and after I lost my core objective, I found a new one. Working with something I like to help people," Connor explained. He scanned Hank's jacket and smiled at the dog hair on it. "You have a St. Bernard." Hank chuckled.

"Yeah... I do. His name is Sumo." Hank pulled out his phone and showed Connor a picture of the big dog. "He's a big ol' softy." Connor smiled at the picture.

"Ada is serious about her job, but she is quite playful on days off. Maybe when she feels better she and Sumo can have a playdate," Connor suggested and Hank nodded.

"Sure thing. Just let me know."

~oOo~

 Connor threw Ada's tennis ball, she and Sumo running after it. Hank sat on the nearby bench, watching the dogs chase after the toy. Connor smiled and moved to sit beside Hank.

"How's she holding up?" Hank asked.

"She's healed up nicely. Fowler is giving us a few more days before we're back to work," Connor said.

"I'm glad. Sumo could always use a playmate." Connor watched the two dogs approach a husky and the three started play fighting. Well, more like Ada and the husky play fought, Sumo just barked as he watched. "Hey, Con, what would you do with Ada if she had to retire from being a working dog?" Connor looked to Hank, his LED spinning blue.

"Ada is a good dog, if they let me, I would adopt her, she already knows me, she would be a great companion while retired too. I would have to train another dog, but I don't mind." Connor smiled and looked down when Ada approached, tail wagging. She sat before Connor and whined. The android stroked her ears happily, enjoying the feeling of her fur between his fingers.

 "To think I hated androids before the Revolution. I look at you, Connor, and I see more than a machine now. You're just a man who loves his job and his dog," Hank said, crossing his arms. Connor looked to Hank and smirked.

"We're not so different from humans." Hank smirked and nodded.

"Yeah... you really aren't."

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a full chapter series then turned into a oneshot XD This was inspired by a random piece of art I ran into on instagram.
> 
> Unfortunately the person who posted it didn't know the artist that drew it, therefore I have no idea so I won't add it here. Was a sort of movie poster thing. I just changed the dog breed from Sumo to a German Shepard.
> 
> Fun fact! Ada means noble/nobility. I looked it up. Connor would totally give his dog a strong name.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
